


陆行鸟之后

by pppearko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppearko/pseuds/pppearko
Summary: 微博的陆行鸟后篇前情提要：上头老猫在野外做了傻事，冒险者决定惩罚他一下微博吞得我欲仙欲死
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	陆行鸟之后

将冒险者抱到床上靠在枕头上，古·拉哈替她将已经不成样的春意短裤连同底裤一起脱下。湿稠的爱液随着贴身衣物一同被褪下，拉出条长长的透明丝线。古·拉哈用手指挑断它，故意将手伸到了冒险者面前，将手指上的爱液给她看。透明的黏液缠绕在青色的水晶上，折射着室内的灯光就仿佛他的手上又多出了几道银色的纹路一般。  
“呵…你湿得也太厉害了。”  
“还不都是你的错！”  
冒险者有些不服气地撇过头，脸上红的不像样，头顶的耳朵也泛着粉红。他凑上前去，在她通红的脸颊上留下一吻。  
“……啊啊没错，是我不对。所以我会好好赔罪的。”  
说着，他将左手伸进了冒险者的下面，充分湿润的那里很轻易地就接纳了古·拉哈的一根手指，火热滚烫的内壁紧紧缠绕上来不放他离开。  
“哈哈…好厉害…”古·拉哈低笑一声，将水晶化的右手伸进了冒险者的衣服中，从下面托住了她胸前的柔软。冰凉的水晶的触感让冒险者下意识地向后退去，她的内部也随着收缩了一下。  
“……就算隐形了也不应该在外面……”冒险者的呼吸开始加速，但还是有些不依不饶地念叨着古·拉哈刚才的恶行。一想到刚才在陆行鸟背上自己专注于解决欲望时坐在前面的她的心境，古·拉哈心中除了歉意，还变得更加火热起来。他一边用手指探索着冒险者的内部，一边揉起了冒险者的胸部，顶端的乳尖因为水晶的温度而渐渐发硬，他用拇指和食指将它夹在手里来回搓揉，带出了冒险者喉咙深处的呻吟。  
享受着冒险者因为他而发出的娇声，古·拉哈笑意更深，他忍不住在冒险者的脖子上留下一个吻痕，轻声说道：“我会负责让你舒服的。”  
然而他抬起头后，却发现冒险者目不转睛地盯着自己。  
“怎么了？”  
“真的会好好赔罪？”  
“当然。”  
“那么……”  
“哇！？等等，你……！”  
在古·拉哈还未反应过来之前，冒险者就一个发力将他反过来压倒在了床上。她用双手将他的手禁锢在了头顶，两条腿则是压在了他的大腿上。虽然从体重上来说冒险者并不能彻底压制住身为男人的他，但是依靠光之战士的臂力和相仿的身高，她硬是将古·拉哈压得动弹不得。  
“你这是要做什么……？”  
“拉哈说了会赔礼道歉的不是吗？”  
“呃，是说了。但是这和这个姿势有什么关系？”  
“既然是道歉，那当然要用被道歉的我本人能接受的方式来啊。”  
冒险者嘴上这么说着，手下可没有停歇，她从背包里取出了一块布料，将古·拉哈的手系在了床头的柱子上。因为体位的关系，古·拉哈的视野里只有冒险者的胸部垂在那里晃荡，他咽了咽口水，等到感受到手腕处的束缚感后才开口问道。  
“你打算…做什么？”  
冒险者看着有些不安的古·拉哈微微一笑，退回来一屁股坐到了他的大腿上。  
“礼尚往来而已 。”  
说着她将古·拉哈的袍子掀开，黑色的紧身裤早已经被撑起了一个帐篷。她将紧身裤一把拉下，被底裤包住的下体暴露在了空气中，那里已经取回了不少硬度，在冒险者的注视下似乎在微微颤抖着。  
“什么礼尚往……呃啊！！”古·拉哈话还没说完就被下体传来的刺激给打断了。冒险者像是在逗弄一般将它握在了手里，拿食指去刮弄龟头顶端的小孔。这番刺激让古·拉哈一阵发抖，前端分泌出了不少液体，然而冒险者似乎还不满足的样子，她将液体涂抹在整根茎柱上，上下套弄起来。细长的手指沿着底端的囊袋转了几圈后轻柔地沿着背面的血管摸上去，带来一种似痒非痒的酥麻感。  
“哈啊，这算，什么……呃哈……礼尚往…来啊……”被她的小手握着的下体传来一阵阵快感令古·拉哈大脑有点眩晕，很快就彻底取回了硬度，抵在了自己的腹部，但他还没忘记自己刚才所说的话，虽然冒险者的手摸得他几乎就要缴械，他还是憋了一口气忍耐住，“明，明应该是…我…呃…来为你……哈啊……”  
他还没说完，冒险者就停下了动作，失去了柔嫩小手套弄的阴茎无助地顶在腹部，随着古·拉哈的呼吸微微起伏着。他有些迷茫地看向冒险者，冒险者则看着他屹立的分身似乎很满意的样子。  
”所以说了，要我能接受的方式赔罪才行嘛。所以作为惩罚，等我说好为止，都不许偷跑哦。“说罢，她将自己的下体对着躺在古·拉哈腹部的阴茎坐了下去。  
”你…！”一瞬间古·拉哈都以为自己要插入她了，然而冒险者只是让它在入口处摩擦而已。她趴在古·拉哈身上，将他的性器压在双腿之间，用它去蹭着自己的花蕊，一边上下磨蹭一边发出旖旎的娇吟。  
“嗯啊……嗯嗯……拉哈…………”  
这毫无疑问对古·拉哈来说是一种折磨。视觉上，冒险者正在用他自慰这件事让他兴奋无比，全身的血液都集中到了下身一般。然而每次蹭过她下体带来的刺激却不能令他满足，比先前她尾巴的隔靴搔痒还要更加令人难受。  
“唔…呃啊……”  
冒险者的那里已经沾满了爱液，已经完全勃起的阴茎被夹在了自己和她的腹部中间，顶端的小孔中分泌出的液体与冒险者的爱液混在一起，将那里变成一片湿地。每一下摩擦似乎都要滑进她的体内了，却刚好从边上堪堪擦过。古·拉哈深知只要自己一挺腰，便能够轻松地进去让她的火热包裹自己。然而他不能这么做，因为冒险者说过，这是对他的惩罚。而现在看来，没有比这个更有效的惩罚了。红色的尾巴垂在双腿之间，代替他无法动弹的下身焦躁地拍打着床板。  
“呀，哈啊…拉哈你…又变大了……嗯啊……”  
敏感的背面擦过她的阴唇、阴蒂，引来冒险者的一阵浪叫。虽然她紧致的小腹压得自己很舒服，但是却总是没法彻底获得满足，被捆在头顶的手随时都能挣脱束缚，开始蠢蠢欲动。  
想要触碰她，想要亲吻她，想要进入她。酥酥麻麻却有些不得要领的快感在古·拉哈的脑中盘旋，将他的思考能力麻痹。他开始忍不住挺了挺腰部，然而冒险者却像是提前预料到了似的，抬起了身子，让他的企图落空。她像是训斥偷吃的小朋友似的按住了他的胸膛。  
“不行哦，拉哈。”  
不过失去体重压制的阴茎弹了回去，龟头蹭在了她肿胀的阴蒂上，引得冒险者的身体猛地一颤。  
“喵呀…！？”  
这个瞬间，两人都沉默了下来，冒险者像是如梦醒般地捂住了自己的嘴巴，眼睛微微睁大，似乎有些惊讶自己发出的声音。  
她刚才，喵了一声？  
古·拉哈被情欲填满的大脑也找回了一些理性，猫魅族的一部分族人因为生长环境或者习惯等等缘故，的确会在语尾加上喵，但是大部分猫魅都不希望他人将自己与猫科动物相提并论，所以都会有意避免这种行为。他也从未从冒险者的嘴里听她发出这样的声音。古·拉哈抬头看向坐在他身上的冒险者，浑身泛着漂亮的玫红，特别是耳朵大概是因为羞耻而紧紧地贴在了头顶，都要红得滴出血来了。  
“扑哧……”这样的她实在是太可爱了，古·拉哈忍不住笑出了声，换来冒险者毫无威胁性的一瞪，反而让他的笑意越来越深。  
“全部都是拉哈的错！”她自暴自弃似的吻住了古·拉哈的嘴唇，身体也又坐了回去。一改刚才令他欲求不满的缓慢动作，她开始激烈地前后摩擦起来。如此动作很快就让她达到了高潮，整个人趴在古·拉哈身上不住地颤动。亲吻着古·拉哈的舌头失去了灵活的动作，傻傻地任由他挑逗，鼻腔深处发出了甜蜜的呜咽，眼睛里也因为快感而蒙上了一层薄纱。  
“嗯…嗯拉…嗯…嗯嗯嗯嗯～～～……！”  
高潮过后的她松开了嘴，趴在古·拉哈的身上喘着气，胸前的两团软肉因为汗水而紧紧地贴在了他的身上，可以清晰地感觉到发硬的突起顶着自己的触感。然而古·拉哈已经没有功夫去享受了，他稍稍用力就将缠住手的布条挣脱，稍微活动了一下手腕，他一只手圈住了冒险者的腰，另一只手替冒险者拨了拨黏在她额头上的刘海。  
“解气了？”  
冒险者还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，只是有些茫然地看着他，用哼哼声做答复。  
“那就轮到我了…唔！”  
他用脸贴了贴冒险者滚烫的脸颊，然后猛地一挺身，早已经湿得一塌糊涂的那里轻易地就接纳了他的全部，一下子就顶进了最深处。她的内部还因为刚才的高潮在蠕动着，媚肉牢牢地缠在他的分身上，仿佛恭候多时了一般不愿分开。  
总算获得了一直想要的结合的古·拉哈满足地发出了长长的叹息，被他直接捅到最里面的冒险者则不像他这么愉悦了，敏感的内部一下子受到了这样的刺激惊得她直起身来就想逃走。  
“等一下，我还……”  
然而古·拉哈抓着她的腰把她又按了回来，带着重力和他的力道的这一下子撞击让二人结合得更紧密，一股热流从她的里面流出，浇在了他的分身上。  
“你之后再生一次我的气也行……！”  
“啊啊…等，等下……啊，拉，拉哈…太…激烈了……啊咿…要，坏掉的……！”  
冒险者的这番求饶对于早已被折磨了半天的古·拉哈来说就如同鼓励的话语一样，他更加卖力地抽插起来。  
“哈…坏不掉…的！你可是…大英雄啊……！”  
“…怎，怎么可能…啦……嗯啊啊……”  
一下一下的撞击让冒险者胸前的两团软肉上下晃动，仿佛在引诱古·拉哈似的。他伸出两只手抓住了它们，用拇指搓揉着顶端。  
“啊啊啊……！”冒险者发出了细细的尖叫，甬道内部不断地颤抖着，看来是又高潮了。  
“哈哈，你又去了吗？里面绞得可紧了…唔…！”  
古·拉哈笑着继续抽插的动作，连续两次在高潮后继续受到刺激的冒险者似乎已经无法正常思考。她坐在古·拉哈的身上，被他不断地从下向上地撞着，有些呆滞地望着天花板，细长的脖子在古·拉哈的角度看去一览无遗。他伸手轻轻一拉，冒险者就顺从地倒入了自己怀中。他亲吻着她的脸颊和嘴唇，意识到自己大约也坚持不了太久了，下身的动作开始加速。  
“啊嗯…嗯…拉嗯…嗯…哈……拉哈…嗯…啊……”  
大脑因快感一片空白的冒险者只会断断续续地喊着古·拉哈的名字，她的内部不断地分泌出更多的爱液因为抽插而从二人的结合部流出，将古·拉哈的尾巴和床铺打湿。他撞得越来越用力，露在外面的阴囊来回拍打在她的下身，发出啪啪的撞击声。很快冒险者的内部又一次开始了颤动，他双手环抱着她的身子，用近乎要将她揉进自己身体里一般地力道抱紧她，下身则顺着周围火热滚烫的媚肉的邀请顶进了最里面，将忍耐了许久的白浊射了进去。  
“唔…呃……！”  
怀中的冒险者瘫软倒在了古·拉哈的身上，肩膀还在不断地颤抖，内部的甬道也一缩一缩的，仿佛在亲吻他还在向外释放欲望的性器一般。疲软下来的阴茎无法再起到栓的作用，精液从冒险者的下体不断地流出，进一步地弄脏了床铺和古·拉哈的尾巴。  
这下自己的尾巴也算是和她同病相怜了。  
古·拉哈想到这里内心不由地苦笑一声。  
他发现怀中的冒险者似乎因为劳累而死死地睡了过去，尾巴沉沉地垂了下来，与他的尾巴相叠。他伸手摸了摸她的耳朵，也只是稍微抖动了一下，完全没有转醒的迹象。  
古·拉哈内心感到有点抱歉，明明有错的是他，结果他却成了最爽的那一个。  
他想直起身来帮冒险者清理一下，但怀中的人睡得太香，他又不想吵醒她，同时心里也有些不舍得她的体温，于是就任由自己保持被她压在身下的姿势躺着。  
他用左手圈住冒险者的腰，光洁的皮肤因为汗水而变得有些黏糊糊的，但不妨碍他用手指来回抚摸着背上的那些细小疤痕。水晶化的右手则插进了银白色的头发里，轻轻地替她梳通稍微有些粘在一起的头发。  
明天得好好地道歉才行。  
这么想着，古·拉哈也闭上了眼睛。

第二天，因为体内异物感而醒来的冒险者与被温热的触感包围而醒来的古·拉哈四目相对后，冒险者整整一天没有搭理这只老猫，那便是另一段故事了。

——————  
之后有再好好道了歉。


End file.
